Miedo
by ProyectV
Summary: Ella lo había matado ¿O fue así? ¿Acaso podía ser considerado como un ser vivo? La respuesta no la sabía y la delgada línea entre la vida y la muerte no le permitía entender su situación, sin embargo, a pesar de perecer a sus manos, aquí se encontraba él, esperando su llegada para toparse con ella una vez más...


**Miedo**

Él no sabía porqué estaba vivo, o sí siquiera se le puede considerar como un ser vivo. Conceptos que alguna vez tuvieron significado para él ahora eran algo extraño y distante. Ecos de dolor estaban impresos en su mente y, a pesar de ser algo horrible de recordar, también le daba la fuerza para seguir avanzando, él la recordaba muy bien, si es que se le puede llamar un "ella".

Era atrayente en todo sentido, pero de alguna forma él sabía que nada bueno tramaba: El momento que la vió, su forma de actuar, su comportamiento, el tono de su voz e incluso la forma en la que caminaba le decían que ella claramente estaba tratando de llamar su atención. Esto no lo sorprendía en lo más mínimo, él ha lidiado con demonios antes, ella no era su primero ni el último, pero, inevitablemente cometió un error que puso en marcha su caída: bajó la guardia.

Sintió placer, no había forma de negarlo, pero también recuerda sentir el dolor más agudo y la tortura más ruín por la que ha pasado. Lo recordaba perfectamente: ella estaba encima, sus garras clavadas en su pecho al punto de que incluso podía sentir sus pulmones ser perforados, sus...tentáculos (o lo que sea que fueran) hacían cortes profundos en su piel al punto que podía ver sus huesos. Recuerda estar en un extraño estado, suplicando por su vida y a la vez deseando que terminara.

Y cuando terminó: él esperaba un vació, oscuridad, capaz el cielo o incluso las puertas del infierno abriéndose ante él. Pero eso nunca pasó, no estaba vivo pero tampoco muerto, no era ni un fantasma ni un zombi, él, para su sorpresa, era algo más: no tenía la necesidad de matar o alimentarse del dolor y sufrimiento de otros. Era un monstruo o al menos eso creía, pero también estaba por encima de esos conceptos, le dieron una segunda oportunidad a pesar de que él no recordaba el motivo, lo que sí recordaba era la cara y la voz de aquel que le dió una segunda oportunidad.

O quizás, era un castigo: una forma de hacerle sufrir por sus pecados pasados, no era un santo, mató a muchos en guerras sagradas, peleó por lo que creía estaba bien, pero al final, el bien y el mal son conceptos relativos al observador y los ganadores en estos conflictos eran aquellos que escribían la historia, los que definirán y dictarán quién era un héroe y quién era un villano.

ÉL no sabía si era un villano o un héroe, todo lo que importaba es que tenía una misión, una autoimpuesta, quizás esa era la razón por la que fue revivido, pero no tiene una verdadera pista al respecto, no obstante, acciones debían ser tomadas.

Lo había visto, la cara de esa...cosa, la cara del monstruo que lo destruirá todo y a todos en este mundo, estaba asustado al punto de que no podía dejar de ver la cara de esa criatura. Nadie sobrevivirá, ni los mortales, ni los demonios, ni las criaturas mágicas: Todos iban a morir a manos de esta criatura y no había forma de detenerla, al menos no la había si el mundo estaba dividido.

Fue en ese momento que entendió a sus enemigos, ellos conocían de un mal mayor, pero no estaba seguro si peleaban contra el rey en las sombras o el monstruo del vacío. Eso no importaba ahora, necesitaba encontrar una forma de unir a las masas, pero los humanos, criaturas mágicas, incluso demonios y dioses prefieren matarse unos a otros que aceptar que están cometiendo un error, nadie estaba por encima de ello, ni siquiera él y eso, eso lo hacía todo más gracioso,

Mientras caminaba por las calles de lo que solía ser su hogar, sintió una presencia, la podía ver y sabía que ella lo veía también. La sorpresa en su cara era algo hermoso para él pero también pudo ver en sus ojos que estaba de alguna forma encantada de verlo, probablemente pensando que finalmente encontró alguien con quién jugar por el resto de su existencia, alguien para alimentarla con su dolor y sufrimiento.

Se hizo el tonto, actuando como si ella no estuviera ahí, caminando por las calles mientras se aseguraba de no mostrar su nuevo poder y aura. Era una sorpresa para él que ella no se diera cuenta lo que realmente era, asumió que estaba muy distraída por el hecho de que estaba vivo como para notar su verdadera naturaleza, no obstante, siguió jugando al tonto.

No le había llegado hasta este momento cuán frías estas calles realmente eran. Edificios altos y hermosos de color blanco, esos hermosos y de alguna forma "clasicos" detalles en cada rincón de la ciudad y su iluminación única no escondían los hechos, a nadie le importaba nadie, o peleabas por una causa junto a otros o eras dejado a pudrirte en las calles, eso es, claro, si eras lo suficientemente suertudo para no ir tras de rejas como un traidor a la causa.

Él joven ingresó a un callejón, el más oscuro que pudo encontrar y esperó ahí a que ella hiciera su aparición, pero no lo hizo, podía sentir su presencia, pero mantenía su distancia, probablemente tratando de pensar en otra forma de atraerlo sin que él supiera que era ella: una carcajada escapó del joven.

"¿Cómo voy a unir seres emocionalmente distantes de seres emocionalmente basadas?" Esa era una duda constante en su mente, quizás lo descubriría con ella, pero no tenía altas esperanzas, a fin de cuentas, ella sólo conocía el placer del dolor de otros.

Y entonces, una idea vino a su mente.

"¿Qué estás pensando? Es una idea estúpida ¿Por qué un demonio reaccionaría a eso?"

Sí, había una alta probabilidad de que ella no reaccionara a eso en lo absoluto, probablemente lo golpearía o mataría por ser tan ingenuo, pero si las palabras no funcionaba, quizás acciones o mejor dicho: mostrarle a ella la realidad del mundo daría resultados.

Finalmente llegó el momento de actuar, ella decidió aparecer. Era obvio que no se iba a ver cómo la última vez, aún así, podía reconocerla desde kilómetros. Todo prosiguió como la última vez, ya había descubierto su "modus operandi".

Primero haría su aparición, usualmente iniciando una conversación casual tratando de mostrarse a sí misma como una mujer frágil y fácil de manejar. Luego de eso trataría de seducirlo para que la siguieran, usualmente con palabras bañadas en azúcar y invadiendo el espacio personal de forma que más que alejarlo lo excitara. Ella lo llevaría a un lugar más privado, usualmente una casa en medio de la nada llena de toda clase de lujos, pero, había una excepción a este caso: ella no podía llevarlo donde usualmente llevaba sus víctimas, sabía que los humanos eran estúpidos y fácilmente manipulables, pero no incluso ellos son tan idiotas como para no darse cuenta de que los llevan a la misma casa donde casi los matan.

Esta vez, ella lo llevó a una casa diferente, una donde los viajeros pudieran descansar, usando sus encantos logró convencer a los dueños de permitirles quedarse por la noche. De cierta forma era gracioso para él, esto sólo demostraba que ella realmente quería torturarlo hasta la muerte e incluso más.

Finalmente, estaban en el cuarto. No había palabras que decir, al menos por los primeros segundos. Para ella, esto era un silencio incómodo, pero para él, estos eran los segundos preciados que podía usar para plantearse lo que debía hacer.

-Entonces...me dijiste que tuviste un incidente hace un par de días ¿No?-preguntaba la hermosa mujer delante de él.

No hubo respuesta.

Simplemente la observaba, exploraba su cuerpo con la mirada. Tenía todo lo que él quisiera en una chica: una figura de reloj de arena con una cintura y caderas que harían a cualquiera volverse loco, una piel tan blanca como las nubes y tan delicada como el algodón, hermosos ojos azules que le recordaban el cielo del amanecer o el agua del mar más azul, largo cabello negro que se curvaba en las puntas, recordándole de un interés amoroso de ,,su pasado. Y finalmente, una voz tan seductora y erótica que sólo un idiota no se sentiría atraído a ella.

-¿Está todo bien?-preguntaba la chica fingiendo preocupación por él.

-Sí-Respondió secamente-Sólo...estoy pensando cómo voy a hacer esto-respondía con los ojos cerrados. Se veía exactamente como la primera vez que lo mató: Alto pero no demasiado, ojos verdes, no muy delgado ni muy fornido, era simplemente un chico que le gustaba hacer ejercicio sin verse como una masa de músculos pero rehusandose a ser un palito. Sin embargo, usaba ropas diferentes, ropas que le recordaban de los humanos que vivían en el mar cerca de las islas donde el dolor y sufrimiento eran la ley.

Botas negras, pantalones negros, una camisa blanca con una gabardina encima, una capucha y múltiples cinturones en su pecho y cintura, varios cuchillos en dichos cinturones y en sus botas y gabardina, en su cinto, una espada corta que podía extender su rango con varios símbolos mágicos hechos de sangre de sus cacerías previas, una bufanda antes blanca transformada en gris por el paso del tiempo y un amuleto de plata que le fue entregado por una amiga que aún no sabía cómo encararía.

-¿Pensar? No hay necesidad de pensar, cariño, sólo actuar-Replicó la chica con un tono seductor mientras subía lentamente a la cama a su lado, empujándolo abajo y preparándose para iniciar el acto. No les tomó mucho para que las ropas abandonarán sus cuerpos y empezarán a disfrutar del otro, bueno, ella no estaba disfrutando, la única parte que ella disfrutaba aún no había empezado, pero después de todo, le encantaba darles algo de cielo para que cuando cayeran al infierno el golpe fuera más doloroso. Pero había un problema, él no estaba centrado en lo que estaba pasando, más bien, parecía distraído con algo.

"Quizás fue muy temprano para ir tras de él" Pensó "Es obvio que a pesar de sobrevivir sigue impactado y traumado de alguna forma" Aún así, ella podía sentir que muy en el fondo lo disfrutaba, simplemente no lo mostraba.

Fue en ese momento una leve risita escapó de sus labios mientras detenía el acto.

-¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabes?-preguntó mirándolo profundamente en los ojos. Su cobertura se había desvanecido, pero ya había tomado una decisión. Era arriesgado, estúpido y si sus compañeros cazadores supieran de su plan lo llamarían un idiota. A fin de cuentas, él era un idiota, como todos los demás seres en el universo.

-La forma en la que te mueves-Responde con sus ojos cerrados.

-¿La forma en la que me muevo? Pero si me muevo diferente para cada persona.

-Puedes pensar eso, pero no lo haces, no enteramente: Cambias tu forma de caminar y dar vueltas alrededor de uno, pero la base de tu movimiento es la misma, repites el mismo patrón para atraer a hombres y mujeres, usas los mismos modismos a pesar de que tu voz cambia. No importa cuanto pretendas ser alguien más, al final, sigues siendo tú.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, detestaba admitirlo, pero tenía razón, ella podía fingir y pretender hasta cierto punto.

-Entonces sabes lo que viene ¿Y aún así decidiste no correr? Sabía que los humanos eran tontos pero este es un nuevo nivel de estupidez-Lo provoca preparándose para iniciar su propio placer.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Supongo qeu soy lo suficientemente tonto como para enamorarme de un demonio.

Esto la tomó por sorpresa y a la vez no. No era extraño que algunas de sus víctimas terminarán enamorándose de ellas, pero ese amor moría en el momento que revelaba su verdadero ser. Incluso, este chico fue tras de ella a pesar de casi morir a sus manos. Eso, eso era algo que ella no se esperaba.

-Supongo que realmente eres un idiota-replicó la mujer revelando su verdadera forma, o lo que el joven asumió que era su verdadera forma. Una demonio azul grisáceo con dos tentáculos puntiagudos que surgían de su espalda, unos ojos amarillos con un aura rosada, un pelo blanco con una llama en esta y una sonrisa tan aterradora y a la vez tan atrayente que él no sabía si huir o dejarse llevar.

-No malgastemos más el tiempo-Tan pronto como terminó esas palabras, uno de sus tentáculos se clavó en el pecho del chico mientras ella continuaba con sus movimientos y el acto. Pero no había sangre, había dolor, pero no había señal de que recibiera un daño real. Esto simplemente hizo de su sonrisa más grande al darse cuenta de que encontró lo que buscó por años, un ser que pudiera torturar por la eternidad.

Entonces, con una fuerza que ella no esperaba, el chico la tomó de sus brazos y cambió posición con ella, quedando ahora el encima. Por un segundo pensó que se dió cuenta de que no había forma de escapar, así que al menos iba a intentar disfrutar esto. Pero en ese momento sus ojos se volvieron tan oscuros como el cuarto.

Era una oscuridad que nunca había visto y aún así se sentía tan familiar.

-¿Qué...?-Ella no sabía lo que estaba pasando y cuando se dió cuenta: ya era muy tarde. Entonces, lo vió.

Un grito desesperado escapó de sus labios mientras empujaba al sujeto a un lado y saltaba fuera de la cama. Por primera vez en su vida, Evelynn estaba aterrada. No gastó ningún segundo y abandonó el lugar tan rápido como pudo.

El chico estaba un poco sorprendido: no esperaba que ella se asustara de tal forma, sabía que esa cosa era algo terrorífico de ver ya que esa visión le hizo darse cuenta de lo que estaba acercándose, pero lo que daba más miedo era el hecho de que se acababa el tiempo.

Él simplemente esperaba que, eventualmente, ella volviera a él para hacerle las mismas preguntas que él se hacía, pero primero, necesitaba asegurarse de que ella estuviera "bien". Se puso sus ropas y abandonó la sala convirtiéndose en una sombra, sin dejar rastro de que alguna vez hubo algo en ese cuarto.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en un callejón, Evelynn respiraba agitadamente, no entendía lo que vió, tenía muchas preguntas, pero sobre todo, tenía miedo. Este sentimiento era nuevo para ella y no creía posible para un ser como ella sentir tal emoción, aún así, ahí estaba, al borde del llanto haciendo lo mejor para calmarse.

Sin que ella lo supiera, el mismo chico del que huyó era ahora el que la seguía, al menos por unos segundos.

Estaba sonriendo, después de mucho pensar finalmente descubrió la mejor forma de unir a las personas. A fin de cuentas...el miedo es una poderosa emoción


End file.
